


Various Scenario

by zeroth



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Uncharted (Video Games), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroth/pseuds/zeroth
Summary: Over the years I've written for different fandoms and I've deiced to put them together into one collection
Relationships: John Seed/Reader, Josh Washington/Reader, Rafe Adler/Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Secret To Happiness -John Seed-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have noticed that John has been happier, People are wondering why.

_Prompt: Kiss An Angel Good Morning by Charley Pride_

_Pairing: John Seed x Reader  
_

_Summary: People have noticed that John has been happier, people are wondering why._

* * *

Ever since she came along he’s been happier. He’s less angry and everyone knew about this. Faith could tell by studying his face, while he tried to subside his true emotions he always let them show when he though no one was watching.Jacob on the other hand could tell by his voice. Whenever they talked on the phone John has always sounded like he had a smile.

Joseph could tell by his actions. While John was preforming his baptisms he was less violent. While he was talking with his men he was more lenient after they made a mistake. While Joseph never directly asked his brother about his new found happiness he couldn’t help but wonder. While a part of him wanted to believe he finally truly atoned for his sins, He knew deep down that was not the case.

It wasn’t until after one of his sermon that he knew the reason. While Joseph was talking with his flock he noticed that John was not near him. At first he though nothing of it, There was many times that something came up the John needed to attend too. After some minutes passed and the line of people started to shrink was when Joseph become worried. While Jacob didn’t seem to notice, or just didn’t see it as a problem, Faith notice. “Do you know where John is?” Joseph heard the voice of the female standing beside him. Not wanting to interrupt the person in front of him he just simply shook his him signaling ‘no’.

After the church was empty of the member Joseph looked up at the podium where he preformed his sermon to see John talking to a mystery women. That is when it all clicked. She was the reason he was so happy. He looked back to his brother and sister only to find them both look at the same thing. Joseph waited for a couple minutes before walking up to his brother.

“Hello John” He said staring at his brothers back. Standing up straight John turned to face his older brother. Out from behind him came one of the newest members of Edens Gate. He remembers when she first came to the church. It didn’t take long for her to confess and become a part of his family. She normally was at Joseph church but occasionally when and helped in his brothers and Faith’s region.”John, May I speak with you?” John simply nodded and followed his brother away from her

“Is she the reason for your happiness?” Joseph asked skipping the unnecessary talk. John sighed looking at the wood floor. “Yes,” He said with a smile on his face. “One night she was fishing by the docks outside my ranch, I went over to talk to her and everything just clicked. I tried to ignore it at first but she made me happy. The last time I felt that happy was a very long time ago. She saw past my sins and saw me for who I am.” John was now looking Joseph in the eyes. “Whenever I wake up next to her I smile, Whenever I come home from a long day, She’s there. In my bed waiting for me. When John finished Joseph took the chance to study his brothers face and he finally saw something in Johns eye that made him want to cry. Happiness


	2. Stay The Night -Josh Washington-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night Josh had a nightmare, So he called you to comfort him.

_Prompt:  
_

_Pairing: Josh Washington x Reader  
_

_Summary: One night Josh had a nightmare, So he called you to comfort him._

* * *

Being with Josh wasn’t the easiest thing in the world but it was worth it. Every time you saw his name on your phone you smiled, Whenever he would talk you would stop and listen. You were the only person outside of ‘the group’ the knew about Josh’s sister and that is because you were the only person he trusted with that information.

It was late when your phone started to ring. You roll over and look at your phone, Josh. You smiled then answered it.

“Hello?” You said “Hi” he replied in a half-sleepy half-‘been crying’ voice. “What’s wrong?” You asked already getting up and getting dressed “I had another nightmare. Can you come over?” You could hear him start to cry again which made you stop what you were doing and frown. “I’ll be right over.” You told him hanging up your phone.

You finish getting dressed then lock your room door and left. You and Josh were in collage, It’s where you meet. You walk out of your dorm and over to the boys dorm, trying to ignore everyone who decided to have a late night. When you got to Josh’s room you knocked quickly then let yourself in. There was very little light, Only from the street lamps from outside shining in. You could see a lump covered in blankets. You softly chuckle before closing the door and walking over to the bed.

“You OK? You ask sitting on the edge of the bed. You heard a sniffle from under the sheets then you pulled then down. Josh rolled over on his back “What wrong?” you asked him again. “Hannah and Beth kept blaming me for the death.” You sighed at his answer and replied “It wasn’t your fault. You had no idea what was happening. You didn’t pull the prank, you didn’t cause Hannah to run out into the woods. You didn’t cause Beth to run after her. You didn’t cause their disappearance.” Josh sat up and ran his figures through his hair. “I was too drunk to know about the prank. I was passed out and couldn’t run after them. If I wasn’t drinking they would still be here.” You could feel tears well up in your eyes as he talked. “Josh, There was so many other people there that could have stopped them, but they didn’t It’s not your fault” You told him trying to calm him down. “You don’t get it Y/n. Their my younger sisters I’m suppose to protect them. I failed them”

He lied back down on his bed and rolled over. You sighed and started to get up but a force pulled you back down. “Stay the night, please?” Josh asked with a small smile. You returned the smile while nodding.


	3. Just Paddle -Teen! Same Drake-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Sam got a brilliant idea to teach you how to swim, How bad could it be?

_Prompt: " hellooooooo, could i have one of sam drake either teen or young Sam teaching the reader how to swim in the ocean or wherever? btw your writing is so good "  
_

_Pairing: Teen!Sam Drake x Reader  
_

_Summary: One day Sam got a brilliant idea to teach you how to swim, How bad could it be?_

* * *

Swimming was never your forte, Whenever you tried to learn something bad happened. You would get stung by a jelly fish, Your parents would get distracted, or you would lose a ‘chicken fight’ and then proceed sink to the bottom of the pool. So when your boyfriend Sam asked you out on a date to the beach you weren’t exactly thrilled. Sure it would be nice to see him shirtless, but how are you suppose to explain to him that you can’t swim when he climbs buildings in his free time

You and Sam have been seeing each other for over a year now. In the time you told each other mostly everything. He told you about his parents and his brother while you told him your secrets. One of the thing you never told him was your fear of swimming. Sure many people didn’t know how to swim but when you’ve seen Sam climb ever surface in site you figured he’d just laugh at your lack of swimming knowledge.

When he asked you on the date you went and got a swimsuit. If you were going to the beach you were going to look good. Once you got to the beach you thought of excuses for not going in the water. The first one was because you wanted to tan, the second you felt the water was cold, the third was that you were hungry. By the fourth time Sam was getting annoyed.

“Ya know Y/N, If you didn’t want to come you could of just said no.” He said with some sadness in his voice. “No I’m having fun it’s just-” Sam stopped you before you could continue “So what you’d rather be by yourself than with me?” He said with a hint of angry. “Sam, It’s not that. It’s just that… I can’t swim.” You looked down at the sand. You hear a small chuckle coming from the man standing in front of you. “It’s it? I though you hated me or something” He said with a smile. You look up at him in confusion. Sam must of noticed because he pulled you into a hug and gave your cheek a kiss before saying “Babe, A lot of people can’t swim, Why didn’t you tell me?” You move away from him and shrugged your shoulders. “Do you want me to teach you?” You kept looking at the ground thinking about if you should agree or not. After about a minute of thinking you look up at Sam with a smile and nod. He gave you a small smirk and led you to the water.

“Ok so let’s start with the basics. First thing is to float, Take your feet off the ground and let your body do the work. After you leaned to float Sam wanted to teach you how to really swim. “Ok Now I need you to swim to me, Just paddle, Like a dog.” Sam said walked away from you. You took a breath and started paddling. At first you kind of just bobbed in the same area then you started kicking your feet. You got a huge smile on your face as Sam started getting closer. When you finally reached him you jumped into his arms and rushed out “Oh my god, I was swimming” Over and over until you came down from your excitement. The Whole time you were talking both you and Sam had a smile. The rest of your time at the beach Sam taught you other swimming moves and got you over your fear of swimming.


	4. If You Walk Out That Door -Sam Drake-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Sam were tired of hearing the same argument, So decisions needed to be made.

_Prompt: "If you walk out that door.. don’t you ever come back" and “Because I love you god damn it!’  
_

_Pairing: Sam Drake x Reader  
_

_Summary: Both you and Sam were tired of hearing the same argument, So decisions needed to be made.  
_

* * *

Was it worth it, Was he worth it? Was this worth it? Those questions were constantly running through your head, but you never found an answer. 2 years ago you met a man named Sam, Who changed your life for both better and worse. On the better side, you were happy. There was someone in your life that you cared about and also cared about you. He made you smile,laugh, and feel generally happy. Now for the worse, It was no secret Sam had a dangerous ‘occupation’. Many nights you would lay awake wondering if he was laying dead in a ditch somewhere, then he’d walk into your shared bedroom and all those negative thoughts disappear.

Right now you were sitting in the living room on the couch reading a door or trying to read a book. The only thing on your mind was Sam. He was late yet again, Normally he would call or text you an reason. His plane was suppose to land over an hour ago, and it only took 10 minutes to get home from the airport. Panic started to set in. Your worst nightmare was becoming a reality. When you deiced to give in and call him Sam walked through the front door.

“Sorry I’m late babe, There was some trouble at the airport. I would have called but I thought you would be asleep.” Sam said setting it suit cases by the door.

“Well it’s nice to know something serious didn’t happen to you.” You replied not bothering to look at him.

“I really am sorry, If I knew you were awake I would have called you” He started to walk over to you but before he got to the couch you quickly got up and walked the other way too the kitchen. “How many times have you woken me up before?“ You turned to face him with your arms cross and a mad look on your face. “You always get mad when I wake you up, talking about how long to talk to get back asleep” Sam replied from his position in the living room still by the couch. “I still like knowing your still OK .Do you know what it’s like wondering if you’re even alive? How many night I’ve lied awake afraid that I’ll get a call from Sullivan telling me you’re dead?” Sam got up and started walking to you “I know but I’m still here.” “Somehow you can never grasp the concept that your job scares the hell out of me.”You use the air quotes around ‘job’. Sam liked to call it that but you never did.

“I missed so much while I was in jail. My entire life, This is all I’ve ever wanted to do.” He said still not raising his voice but softening it. “I get it I do, but why can’t you take the legal route like Nathan?” Sam sighed as you said his brothers name. Even though he’ll never admit it, Sam was jealous of Nathan. He traveled the world discovering lost cities, finding mythical treasures, and found the love of his life, All while Sam was in jail. “That’s all great for him, but it’s not for me. I’ve tried it remember?”

You stayed quite for a couple of seconds thinking about what to say next, you regretted what you did think to say. “Why can’t you do it for me?” ‘For me’ was something you’ve never said to Sam before. “You know I like you but you’re asking me to give up my life for you.” Sam replied. “No, I’m asking you to give up illegal stuff.” You told him with a stern voice.” How many time am I going to tell you, This is what I was born to do, you’re asking me to give it up for you.” You felt hurt by his words by he did have a point. “I can’t do this right now, I’m going to a hotel tonight. Hopefully by then one of us will find an answer were looking for.” One of you going to a hotel after an argument wasn’t uncommon for the two of you. You walked out of the kitchen and started making your way up stair until you heard a voice.

“If you walk out that door… don’t you ever come back” You heard Sam say from the kitchen. “I’m serious, Were either going to deal with this tonight or were done.” He said in the serious voice.

“You wanna deal with this? Fine, let’s talk.” You replied walking back down the stairs “I don’t understand why it bothers you so much. I come home safe every time.” Sam said in his normal tone of voice. “What if you don’t. What if one day you piss off the wrong guy and you don’t survive. I might not even know. I could spend weeks alone and confused about what happened to you.” You told him as your angry transformed itself into sadness. “I understand that, but you need to trust me. Trust that I know what I’m doing” He walked up to you and rested his hands on your shoulders “I survived 13 years in a Panamanian jail after being shot 3 times for trying to escape”

You looked up at him and instantly looked down at the ground. “That doesn’t make me feel better.” You replied with a low tone “Why do you care so much anyway?” You looked up and gave him a questioning look. “We’ve only been dating for 5 months, We just moved in with each other.” “Because I love you god dammit” You told him looking right at him, This was the first time either of you had told each other that. Sam blinded and ran his fingers though his hair before looking at you. “I love you too” He replied in a soft voice. He looked at you and sighed before saying “Look, I’m not going to completely give up treasure hunting but maybe I’ll stay away from the more dangerous people. I’ll try to call you whenever I can and give you updates. Just say with me tonight?” You smiled and gave him a long kiss.


	5. I'm In Love -Sam Drake-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam never felt anything like this, then he realized what exactly it was.

_Prompt: "I’m in love…shit”  
_

_Pairing: Sam Drake x Reader  
_

_Summary: Sam never felt anything like this, then he realized what exactly it was_

* * *

Love was something that ever came easy to Sam. All the flirting was just a cover-up, But every since he met Y/N it’s been different. It seems like no matter what he did she would stick with him. Sam was currently visiting Nathan while Y/N and Elena were out shopping.

“It’s weird man, I’ve never had this feeling before.” Sam told his brother. “I just feel this happiness whenever I see her. When I wake up and see her laying there I just smile, Like a kid on Christmas morning. Its just weird to me.”

“It might be weird to you, but trust me. This is normal when you’re in love” Nathan replied taking a sip from his beer. Sam nearly spit his out when he heard the words’ in love’. After giving him a confused look Sam began laughing.

“No no no no, I’m not in love with her. Sure I like her, maybe a lot but love? No” Nathan gave him a side glance then a single chuckle. “What?” Sam asked confused. “You. Both Elena and I have notice the way you look at her. The way you talk about her, you smile at her, Sam, you love y/n”

After that Sam quickly changed the subject but his mind kept thinking about what his brother said to him.

Later that night Sam when to take a shower leaving you alone. Normally he doesn’t take a long shower but tonight was different. He spend a good hour zoning off thinking about everything Nathan said early that day. He also though abut the way Nathan interacts with Elena. When he finally got done he went back to the living where you was. When he turned the corner a smile crept on his face at the sight. There you were sitting on the couch reading his favorite book. He leaned on the corner of the wall and studied you, The way you sat on the couch, the way you mouthed the words you were reading, the way you put your hair up to keep it from getting in your face. Sam let out a small laugh, “Shit…. I’m in love”


End file.
